Abundant audio data exists given the proliferation of digital sensor technology, ever increasing computer storage capacity, and the ability to store, share, and distribute audio recordings on the internet. This is likely to increase substantially in the future. Unlike text and to some extent visual data, the ability of computer systems to understand the contents of audio data on a pragmatic level is limited to identification of specific musical recordings and to human speech recognition. There is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art. Having a readily available and accurate human readable description of all new audio would enable existing technologies for text processing such as internet search, sentiment analysis, compression, prediction, etc. to be applied directly to audio data.